Talk:Lost Sinner/@comment-76.17.157.108-20140417193141/@comment-83.115.203.24-20140601212917
I really want to believe this, but there are just too many problems for me. First, while the large monsters you find on the way to the Lost Sinner in Sinner's Rise do drop bell keeper gear, they are still enhanced undead. These creatures are products of Aldia's experimentations, and their drops only reflect their environment and people they may have killed there, just as the enhanced undead in Aldia's keep can drop gear related to Navlaan who worked there. This means that there would have been Bellkeepers who were in the are once - perhaps visiting the Lost Sinner, yes - but that is the closest connection I can make regarding that. In re the prince being the Smelter Demon; this cannot be the case as in multiple item descriptions relating to his armor (I think, that or his soul) it says that he came from the depths of the earth and stuck down the Old Iron King in a rather Balrog of Moria esque fashion to the dwarves for delving too deep. Also, while it is clear that Belfry Sol is part of the Iron Keep and must have been built during its construction, making strong the claim of the prince being the son of the Old Iron King, there is still a small problem. The Old Iron Kig ruled over Alonne, while the item description of the Bellkeepers helmet states that the prince was Prince of Alken. If they were father and son, would not the names of the kingdoms be consistent? This nomenclature also contradicts your idea of Heide, as no one can remember the origins of the term being either the name of a person or a kingdom- that is also in some ten description I forget, probably Heide knight sword or something. As previously stated, the Alonne Knights and Old Knights are very different in armor, weaponry, age, and fighting style. Although yes, the Bastille is certainly older than the Iron Keep, that doesn't really mean much as both would have existed simultaneously and we have no evidence that one was in ruin while the other was not, meaning that they both could have been in use at the the time. You must also ask how a princess would learn pyromancy powerful enough to attempt to rekindle the flame and create even a small chaos bug. Work and learning of anything outside the duties of being a princess isn't usually taught to them (but then again this is dark souls, as Venn could have thrived in pyromancy - so little is said about it - and magic can be found everywhere) Again, the lack of a significant number of demons, one of whom who has his own origin explained, goes against your theory. The Smelter Demon could have been created and it's killing the King would have made her indirectly responsible for his death, causing her to be imprisaoned, but this again predisposes her ability to use highly advanced pyromancy. It's a great thought, but I just see too much that goes against it. Sorry.